An electronic cigarette is an innovative electronic product, which has an appearance and smell similar to that of a conventional cigarette, but is healthier and more environmentally protective than the conventional cigarette.
With the increasing number of users of the electronic cigarette, more demands are made on the function of the electronic cigarette. An intelligent electronic cigarette including a wireless communication module and a control module is disclosed in the Chinese application No. 201310684449.X. Smoking parameters may be encoded by the control module into a smoking parameter file in compliance with a wireless communication protocol. The smoking parameter file may be decoded into a smoking parameter signal and transmitted to an intelligent terminal by the control module by using the wireless communication module, thereby enabling a real-time or timing interaction between the control module and the intelligent terminal.
In the above technology, although the electronic cigarette is enabled to transmit smoking data to the intelligent terminal, it is limited to a user viewing his/her smoking condition through the intelligent terminal, and the dynamic interaction between the intelligent terminal and the user cannot be achieved. A corresponding service can not be provided to the user according to the habit of the user, and the demand of the user for the electronic cigarette can not be met, thus the user experience is poor.